


When the going gets rough

by Webtrinsic



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alpha!Skip, Alpha!Steve, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dad!Tony, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Peter, M/M, Papa!Steve, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Son!Peter, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, omega!Peter, omega!Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 02:42:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12471668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Webtrinsic/pseuds/Webtrinsic
Summary: Male omegas were a rarity, and that's what Tony Stark was. And when he birthed an Omega with America's own Captain, the little boy became so much more.Tony and Steve both know Alphas can get a little rough, they just didn't think they'd have to deal with the aftermath so soon.*This fic is a little graphic, I'm sorry Peter I love you! No actual sex just unwelcomed  touching*





	When the going gets rough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Buckets_Of_Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckets_Of_Stars/gifts).



The young omega whined, the strong hands of Skip pressing his lanky form against the lockers. Skip's face buried in the specially designed collar that protected his throat from promiscuous alphas.

They were alone in the hall, and Peter sobbed into his attacker's shoulder. Skip's large hand, pinning his hip and the other creeping down the back of Peter's backside, into his pants and boxers.

"What a lovely little thing for me to play with," Skip taunted, fingers forcefully finding the entrance to Peter's body. The younger ashamed that his body began to lubricate itself at the attention, while he sobbed and struggled.

"Such a considerate little one, getting all wet for me," Skip purred, biting at the collar and growing frustrated he couldn't tear through.

A mewl pulled itself from Peter's throat when he felt the alpha add another finger and press his body tighter against the cool metal. Making escape nearly impossible.

He couldn't bring himself to scream, no one should see him this way. His lanky leg struggled until he managed to dislodge the heavy thighs pressing against his own, before pulling his knee up quickly and kneeing the much larger male in the privates.

Peter knew the dangers of an omega running from an alpha, possibly spurring him on. But he dismissed it, luckily the injury had put off his attacker.

The young omega ran out of the school's doors, and all the way home. Completely exhausted as he shook and opened the door, the omega reeking of fear. Sobbing and so unbearably hot, bathing in the reassuring scents of his father's spread throughout the home.

\---

Tony the eldest omega, a very rare occurrence, even more so that his son carried the title. Smelled the devastating scent of worry and fear wafting throughout his nose. Tony pulled himself from his chair quickly enough to knock it over and ran to his child. Tony froze at his son's disheveled form, tears slipping from his eyes and chest heaving painfully.

Worry quickly overcame the elder Stark as he cried out, and pulled his child into his arms. Peter whimpering and crying, legs wrapping around his father's waist in an attempt to cling.

Tony quickly reciprocated and managed to feel the damp spots on his child's jeans. He could smell an alpha's scent rubbed over his child and quickly noticed the teeth marks on the collar.

The elder Stark couldn't hold back his tears, gripping tightly and carrying his baby up the stairs. And into his and Steve's bedroom, all the while whispering and soothing the child.

"Daddy is here baby, I'm here. You're safe now," The billionaire promised, peppering kisses to the child's hair. A protective hysteria creeping over the elder omega. Who'd always been fiercely protective, and his omega senses called for him to shelter and coddle his little boy. And he clearly remembered when those anxieties worsened as Peter presented.

Long soft whines and whimpering cries escaped Peter, as he clung to his father's shoulders. Iron-Man was holding him close, offering his comforting scent, that was quickly clouding with fear and worry.

Slightly discomforting the child, but Peter found safety in his father's chest. Even if he was scared, he was safe.

And Tony gently asked if Peter would be alright taking a bath or shower. Hoping to get him cleaned up and in bed. Peter nodded and decided to take a bath. Tony drew it quickly and filled the tub, pouring bubble bath and soap and even a bath bomb, and letting Peter settle himself.

Peter relaxed since being cleaned, especially with the tub's jets helping him feel much cleaner. And Tony kept his head down as he sat with his back against the tub, both omegas too frightened to let each other out of their immediate proximity.

After his bath, Peter was wrapped in soft and fluffy towels. Tony listening as his son's stomach growled and quickly pulled out a pair of his own sweats and Steve's hoodie and a pair of Peter's boxers for him to settle into.

The clothes enveloped the boy, and he clung to the comforting scents before attaching himself to Tony's side. Tony couldn't help but lift Peter onto his hip, the same way he'd done when Peter was little.

The young omega buried his face in his father's throat, and Tony gently asked, "Want me to take the collar off?" The alpha's scent still clinging. A hesitant nod followed, and Tony's gentle hand reached up, unlocked it and peeled it away.

The boy's harsh breaths ceased, and his tense shoulders loosened but fear and shame wafted around him.

"Do you want to eat something Peter Pan?" The adult cooed, pressing kisses to Peter's soft head which was covered with Steve's hood.

The thought of the food made Peter's stomach turn, and he whimpered; shaking his head no. Causing Tony to gulp, especially when the rumbling only grew louder. Peter hugging himself so the sound wouldn't be as loud, but his other hand was threaded into the nape of Tony's neck. Who gently rocked him back and forth before he settled him into his and his husband's bed. Swaddling him in their blankets and holding the body to his own. Whimpering and crying as soon as Peter had fallen asleep.

Memories of when he'd had Peter came quick, he was born two months earlier than he should have. And he'd been distraught, unable to hold his child. Frightened the doctors were going to hurt the small bundle. So frightened he'd been restrained, and Steve was constantly assuring him that their little boy was alright, and no one was bringing him any harm.

They'd been undecided on names when he was born, and he'd screamed and sobbed, "No Peter! My baby, don't...get away from my baby."

And the soft look of sympathy in Steve's eyes validated the name, and Steve offered his scent and neck in an attempt to calm him.

\----

In the morning Peter slept, and Tony hadn't even let his eyes shut. He'd been hurt before, for being an omega. People have gotten unbearably close, and his mind raced in fear of paranoia of the threats to his child. And he unconsciously placed himself on top of the child for protection. In fear and certainty that if attacked he'd take the blow.

Peter's exhausted and fear riddled mind kept him asleep, Tony's frightened smell unknowingly making his anxiety worse.

Tony whined at a new smell, his frightened mind unable to distinguish the smell with the old smells his memory held too. It could be the guards torturing him, it could be Obidiah back to hurt him, it could be that damn whiplash back to hurt him and his son.

He involuntarily growled, close to becoming dangerously violent if anything came to close.

"Tony?" A voice asked, and Tony's delirious mind didn't recognize his husband's soft baritone.

The soldier looked worriedly at the sight, eyes open wide as he stared at his quaking husband. His scent filled with fear and pain. Not a physical pain but an emotional pain and deep anguish.

Resonating off their child below was a more urgent and pronounced fear. Steve knew it was Peter who was primarily afraid, and Tony's smell wasn't helping. It was winding them up, they were feeding each other's fears.

Steve carefully brought himself forward and sat on the edge of the bed. Knowing Tony needed a little nudge in the direction of reality.

"I'm your husband, Steven Grant Rogers. You're Anthony Edward Stark, and you're in our room. In our nest, with our son Peter Benjamin Stark-Rogers."

Tony's tense form relaxed, and he warily looked at his husband as if Steve might attack the boy underneath. The captain ached to know what had happened, the missed calls and Peter's school calling to say he had left school without his backpack.

It frightened the man, it wasn't a known fact that he was their son. But he was an omega, one in a million. When Peter had presented, luckily it was on a family vacation and they were in the room. Tony knew exactly how to help, and what to pick up for their child. It had shocked them and once they'd been alone Tony had sobbed in fear knowing of the dangers of being a male omega.

Steve knew danger often lurked, and he feared what could have frightened his child enough to send his husband into a fit of hysteria.

Steve realistically knew he could take a hit from Tony, it wouldn't be pleasant but he couldn't keep himself from trying to reassure his husband. His large hand slowly landed in the middle of Tony's back.

It ended with a soft whine falling from the billionaire's lips. Before tears fell, "Someone put their hands on our baby."

A growl involuntarily fell from the alphas lips, his broad shoulders unbearably tense.

"Did they?" He asked gently, not knowing if it was right to end the sentence.

The omega fell into another fit of sobs, "I don't know."

Whimpers fell from the body below, involuntarily reacting in his sleep to the tense air and smells surrounding him.

"Darling, we're okay. Peter's right here and I'm here to protect him like I will always protect you," Steve assured, watching as Tony carefully settled off of his son and sat beside him. Head lulling on his broad shoulder, carefully doing the breathing exercises he'd seen Bruce do a thousand times. His scent slowly calming, and Steve ran a hand through his hair is soft movements. Massaging the back of his husband's neck until he calmed to the point his eyes started to droop.

"You can sleep now," He promised, picking the inventor up and setting him beside the body curled up under the covers. And swaddled the elder omega to make sure he too felt safe. Watching silently before he carefully ran his hand along his son's side in comfort. Before running his other hand through his husband's hair and kissing both omegas on the head.

"It's alright now," he whispered before sliding behind his son and holding the two omegas close.

 


End file.
